


Warm Your Heart

by nemuitaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, boys cuddling, murahimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemuitaiga/pseuds/nemuitaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara feels cold easily but Himuro is there to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://knb-kink.dreamwidth.org/1083.html?thread=2619) in the dreamwidth kink meme.

Murasakibara shivered.

Winter was not his favorite season, not when it made him cold. Even with his size, he found that his body couldn’t get warm easily, making it uncomfortable when he had to step outside the comforts of a heated room, like now. Around him, the snow was coming down slowly, drifting through the air and adding to the amount piling up on the ground.

They reminded him of the ice shavings, except that these flakes were smaller, thinner. He wondered if they’d taste like the _kakigōri_. Thinking about his favorite cold dessert while _surrounded_ by snow made him feel even colder, which in turn made him hungry. He rummaged through his pockets to retrieve a candy bar.

The bar wasn’t enough to satisfy him, and the cold was still there, wrapping itself around his face, his nose, stinging his cheeks. His ears were thankfully covered with ear muffs, but that left the rest of his face uncovered. He adjusted his scarf to cover his face, pulling it around his mouth, but that was the best he could do.

“Come on, Atsushi,” Himuro said to him. The other boy had been walking a few steps ahead of him, but now he stopped to wait for Murasakibara to catch up. “Why is your face covered up?”

“Ah, geez, it’s cold,” Murasakibara mumbled through the wool. He stuffed his hands deeper inside his pockets. The gloves he was wearing didn’t seem to be helping.

Himuro glanced up at him. This close, he looked so small, and weak, compared to Murasakibara. Yet he was one of the best basketball players in their team, even good enough to go against Murasakibara himself.

“We’re nearly at the train station. It’ll be warmer there,” Himuro said, sounding sympathetic. “Can you hold on until then?”

Murasakibara nodded eagerly. The train station also meant that he could get a hot drink from the vending machine, too.

But there was no time to stop at the machine. When they reached there, their senpais were urging them to hurry and catch the train before it went off. Murasakibara made a move towards the vending machine twice, and twice he was pulled back by Himuro.

“Muro-chin, why can’t you go onto the train first? I can catch up later,” he grumbled, but Himuro was already tugging him towards the nearest coach. The ear muffs began to slip off, and Murasakibara had to grab at them before they fell off and were lost in the station, forever.

Their senpais were nowhere to be found, but Himuro assured him that they had managed to get into the other coach while he had been trying to get Murasakibara to cooperate.

The doors closed behind them as Murasakibara stared at the other passengers in the already packed train. They looked back at him apprehensively. It wasn’t the first time that he had seen that look; most people were scared of him the first time they met him because of his height. All, except for Himuro, who had come from America and was apparently used to it.

His stomach grumbled loudly, suddenly, and the girl standing next to him edged away nervously.

Himuro grinned. “Atsushi, are you still hungry? I saw you eating that snack earlier, didn’t that help?”

Murasakibara snorted. “That was barely enough to fill my stomach, Muro-chin. Anyway, I’m still cold.” He sniffed, trying to rub his hands together for more warmth. He could hear the other passengers muttering about the broken heater, and some of them were pulling their coats around them tighter, to ward off the cold.

The left side of him felt warm, however, and he glanced over to see that Himuro was leaning against him to make way for an elderly woman to cross over to one of the seats. When Himuro moved away, taking the warmth with him, Murasakibara didn’t even stop to think. His hand landed on Himuro’s shoulder, dragging him back.

“Atsushi, what are you doing?” Himuro’s voice sounded confused. Murasakibara blinked and realized that he might have overstepped his boundaries. He released his friend and looked down at his face, expecting him be angry.

Himuro didn’t look angry. He looked amused.

“I was cold,” Murasakibara answered stupidly. “And you were really warm.”

“So you wanted to hug me to get warm?” Himuro said in a quiet voice. He was looking at Murasakibara intently.

Murasakibara could only nod. He didn’t dare say anything else, afraid of scaring Himuro away, or even worse, making him feel disgusted.

To his surprise, Himuro stepped closer, facing him. His hands were busy, adjusting Murasakibara’s arms till they were wrapped around around his shoulders, and he was leaning his hands against Murasakubara’s chest, leaving some space between them to avoid the situation from turning more awkward. But it was close enough that Murasakubara could look down and see Himuro’s face clearly, perhaps even count the lashes on his eyes.

“Is this okay?” Himuro asked, his head turned away. Murasakibara could see that his ears were turning red, as if he was embarrassed. “I can move away. If you’re uncomfortable.”

“You… you’re not angry? That I wanted this?” Murasakibara asked.

Himuro spoke so softly that Murasakibara had to lean down closer to hear him. “I just didn’t want you to be cold, Atsushi.”

Murasakibara’s response to this was simple. He tightened his grip around Himuro’s shoulders, and pulled him closer until he was pressed against Murasakibara’s chest. He felt Himuro’s hands moving, sliding away from where they had been against Murasakibara’s chest, shifting until they were around his waist.

He could hear Himuro’s low chuckle, teasing a little, feel the warmth seeping from his body into Murasakibara’s. Chest to chest like this, even with their thick winter coats as the only barrier between them, Murasakibara could feel Himuro’s heart beating.

“I’ll buy you that hot drink you wanted at the next stop,” Himuro said. “I’m sorry I stopped you earlier.”

“Okay,” he started to say, but then he caught sight of Himuro’s face, eager and hopeful. He thought for a second before adding, “But only if Muro-chin shares it with me.” He was rewarded with a delighted look.

Around them, he could sense a few disapproving looks and hear some scandalized voices, but he didn’t care, especially when Himuro let out a contented sigh, and snuggled closer.

What mattered was that he was warm, he was happy and that Himuro was here in his arms.


End file.
